Way Down We Go
by Stooksss
Summary: [AU: Shifts off from beginning of S6] The Winchester brothers bite off more than they can chew after learning that the retrieval of Sam's soul could lead to Apocalypse 2.0. They're only chance of preventing it is to accept the help of two sisters with even more issues and attitude than their own.
1. Blood On My Name

_**Dean**_

Rain beat down on the windshield, making the road in front of me barely visible. Had it not been for the severity of the situation, I would have just pulled over at some motel to wait it out. We didn't have that luxury, though. Scratch that, _I_ didn't have that luxury. Sam couldn't give a rat's ass what we did. I glared at him as he looked at his phone in the passenger's seat.

Our talk with Death hadn't been prosperous. Sam still didn't have his soul and we'd hit a dead end. I wasn't willing to give up, even if all signs pointed to 'Shit Outta Luck'. When Bobby called to say he had a crazy idea, I was on it, no matter how crazy he thought it may be.

I could barely hear the sound of my tires displacing the gravel of the drive as we made it up to Bobby's house. I could see his lights through the rain. Comfort washed over me. I tried to not get my hopes up, but every part of me hoped that whatever he was about to suggest would put my brother right.

"Bout time you got here," he greeted as we walked inside.

"Couldn't help it. I was driving half blind for most of the trip." I took my wet jacket off and hung it on the hook coming out of the wall, Sam following suit. He didn't even bother with starting conversation anymore, just speaking when spoken to. "So what's this idea you had?"

"Well nice catching up with you, too," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "Follow me." We made our way into his study and sat down. A bottle of whiskey and three glasses were waiting on his desk. He poured one for each of us and motioned us to take a seat.

"Must be real intense if you're trying to get me relaxed first."

"You ain't gonna like what I'm suggesting." He took a gulp, drinking from his glass like he was doing shots at a frat house.

"Come on, Bobby. Out with it."

"Fine. Voodoo." He looked at me expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Voodoo," I repeated with a furrowed brow. "You mean dark magic." He knew I didn't mean it as a question. There was no question about it. Voodoo was on the side of the spectrum we fought against.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, jumpin' to conclusions like that. I knew you wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't have an in."

"One, since when did you join the dark side, and two, why do you have an 'in'?"

"It ain't all dark. And I wouldn't know about these girls had it not been for your dad."

"Dad never mentioned Voodoo. Not in any of the years we hunted together."

"Maybe not to you, but he knew a family. Trusted them. He told me about them a few times, but warned that they were strictly last resort options. Since Death didn't work it, looks to me like we've hit that last resort."

"I don't know about this, Bobby. You're asking me to trust some black magic freaks with Sammy's soul. Who are they even? Some backwoods Voodoo Priests?"

"Priestesses. And as far as I know, they're far from backwoods."

"Priestesses?"

"They come from a long line of matriarchal practitioners, stretching back to the 1800s. They're in deep, boy. If you do this, you have to be up for whatever it entails." The serious look on his face caused me to take a drink. Bobby was a stern, down-to-business man, but I'd only ever seen him like this a few times in my life. I had to think for a second.

"You really think there's a shot with this? And that we're out of options aside from this?"

"They deal with stuff that we ain't even touched on. Otherworldly in a sense we know nothing about."

"You didn't answer me. Are they the last choice we have?"

"If you want Sam back to his pre-hell self, I believe so."

"Fine. You got an address."

"Nope. Just a name and place. Beauchamp's in New Orleans." He wrote the name down for me and walked it over. "Now get some sleep. You can head out tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bobby. I mean it."

"No problem. I want him back, too." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and then looked at Sam. "Don't try and kill us in our sleep, got it?" Bobby gave Sam a look that could break even a soulless man. He returned the warning with a nod and, with that, Bobby walked out of the room.

"I know you don't care, but we're getting you back, Sammy." I stood and didn't look at him as I followed Bobby's lead and headed to the spare bedroom.

 _ **Seraphina**_

Midnight margaritas were the best, especially after the day we had. Love spells were a horrible waste of our time, but they did bring in a little extra money. Delphine was cutting limes and humming a weird song I'd never heard her sing before. Her knife fell to the floor and I looked over to her, a dazed look on her face. She was seeing something, something only she could see.

"What is it," I asked, grabbing at her arm.

"The Winchester boys have decided to pay us a visit, and with them comes Hell. We should probably rest, for I see that we won't be getting a lot in the next couple of days." She broke from her trance and gave a weak smile. She pulled away and turned towards her room. John Winchester's boys were coming and all I could think of was how I thought he would never send his boys to us.

 _ **Seraphina**_

We closed the shop since we knew they were coming and we didn't want any interruptions. In our line of work, people sought us out all of the time, so we couldn't risk the distraction. Delphine was doodling in her notebook, humming that same song from the night before.

"What the hell are you humming? I can't place it!" She just smiled and looked back down at her notebook, continuing to hum that damn rock song. It sounded like a song I had heard before. I huffed, annoyed at not knowing.

"Calm down. It's Back in Black, silly. They'll be here soon. I don't understand why you're fretting so much. Besides, they're totally gorgeous." She giggled and I threw my hands in the air. She was such a little girl at times. Something big and bad was coming our way, something that could do damage to us, and she was giggling like a school girl.

"They're gorgeous? Are you serious?! That's what's on your mind? Not what in the hell they're doing coming here?" I knew she didn't care like I did. She never did. My carefree little sister; the world was her play ground. I felt it all of a sudden. Anger, confusion, nothing. That one was weird. I'd never felt nothing before, even from the dead.

"Something isn't right." Delphine heard it before I got the words out of my mouth. The engine of an Impala is very distinctive. They were here.

 _ **Dean**_

I slammed the car door, annoyed at how long it had taken us to find this damn shop. Unfortunately for us, Beauchamp wasn't an uncommon name in New Orleans. We'd even tried Googling the name alongside Voodoo to no avail. It wasn't until after bribing some shady folks that I was given a street name. Dumaine. Once I had that, it took no time at all.

Sam followed behind me like an ominous shadow as I walked up to the shop front. A 'Closed' sign was hung on the glass of the front door, but the lights were on and I could have sworn I'd seen movement inside. I knocked on the glass hard enough to rattle the large windows on either side of the door.

"Hello? I know someone's in there. Open up," I said loud enough for anyone inside to hear me. I continued knocking until I saw a pissed off looking woman walking towards the door. Her violet hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head, missed pieces hanging around her tanned face. Symbols of different kinds were tattooed on various spaces of her visible skin. Aside from the scrunched brow, her skin was smooth, no lines to be seen. To say the least, she looked nothing like I'd imagined. We glared at each other as she unlocked the door. I couldn't help but feel both admiration and uneasiness.

"If you can't keep it in your pants, you can't come in, Winchester." She stepped aside as I processed what she'd said. Continuing my glare, I walked over the threshold, Sam still acting as my shadow. The purple-haired woman looked us over for a moment, poker face on. After a moment, her eyes finally settled on Sam. "You're not all here, are you?" Sam's eyes narrowed at her correct accusation.

"Bobby called you," I asked.

"Bobby? We don't know a Bobby. My sister saw you in a vision."

"Of course she did. As if this whole thing isn't weird enough."

"Don't get snippy with me. Remember, you came to us for whatever reason. Not the other way around. When you're on our terf, you'll respect us, got it?" I could tell by the sound of her voice that there was no arguing with her. I gave a nod. "Good. Now come with me to the back. Delphine is making lunch. I'm Seraphina, by the way."

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam." She guided us through a couple of isles and down a small flight of stairs to a doorway blocked by a curtain with symbols I'd never seen before painted on it.

"I know. Your dad had mentioned you in the past when he came to see our grandmother. He was never too happy to be around us for too long, so I never expected to see the two of you 'round here."

"Desperate times."

"I figured. You'll have to fill me in. Delphine here seems to know, but won't spill." She nodded to a girl with similar tattoos setting the table in the middle of the room. Aside from the symbols and a couple of shared features, she couldn't have been more different than her sister. She was a good few inches shorter and her long red hair fell in loose curls, stopping midway down her pale arms. She looked up from beneath her glasses and grinned at me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Dean. And you, too, Sam." She gave him a wink and continued placing dishes. Seraphina helped, speeding up the process, and we were all soon seated around the table, sweet tea in our glasses and Po-boys on our plates. My growling stomach went wild when I saw it. Both girls laughed, obviously sharing in something Sam and I weren't a part of.

"What?" I hated being the butt of someone's joke.

"Go ahead and eat it, Dean. You'll like it. Promise." Delphine smiled before taking a drink of her tea.

"Just eat. Even if I couldn't feel your emotions, I'd be able to tell how hungry you are by the drool pouring out of your mouth." Seraphina laughed before taking a bite of her own sandwich. I looked over at Sam, he was already well into his.

"Whatever," I mumbled before taking a bite. Damn, was it good.

"Told you," Delphine bragged. I rolled my eyes. This was not how I'd expected the start of this trip to go.

We ate in relative silence. The sisters kept glancing at each other and smiling. The Delphine girl kept staring at Sam, causing me to wonder what her issue was.

"So what did you mean by 'she knows but won't spill'?" My question was aimed towards Seraphina, but I pointed at the redhead.

"First off, it's rude to speak with your damn mouth open. And second, her name is Delphine, and you will address her as such." It was clear that she was protective. I could respect that. She took a drink of her tea when she saw that she'd gotten her point across. "To explain it in layman's terms, Delphine here can see the past, present, and near future. She can also see things we can't, unlike myself. I can feel what others around me are feeling. Like right now, Dean, you're angry and intrigued, and also you want to know if the tattoos I have are all over my body." She said with a big smile.

"It really is okay, Dean. We can help." Delphine smiled, the whole time looking at Sam. "Why don't you two go talk things over, Sam and I can discuss the weather or something." A smirk found it's way onto her face. Sam looked right at her. It was strange, like this redheaded girl had broken through for just a second, allowing me to see my brother, not the shell that he had been since Hell.

"Okay, lead the way." I stood and followed her to another room, which had nice, plush looking chairs and a small table. It smelled good; nothing too girly. I wondered what it was, as I had smelled it before as a child.

"It's jasmine and a few other flowers and oils," she said sitting down, pointing to the other chair. "So, Dean Winchester, what seems to be your problem, other than the fact that your brother doesn't have a soul?"

"Wait, how did you know that..."

"I couldn't get a read off him at all. I can get reads off of dead people, Dean. If I can't read him, then the only thing it means is he doesn't have a soul. Am I correct in saying that?" She looked up, her hazel eyes looking more gold than anything.

"Yes, that is correct, he doesn't have a soul. It's a long story, so, in a nutshell, we came to you to get it back." I looked anywhere but her.

"Where exactly is Sam's soul, Dean?" She knew I'd left out a key piece of information.

"In the cage with Lucifer."

She stood and I could practically see the anger flooding out of every pore on her body. "What you are asking isn't some small favor! This is the devil we're talking about! And a cage that was built to hold him for all of time. You-you just want us to bust in and steal Sam's soul back? This isn't like we go to a bank and rob it. This is huge, and I'm telling you it isn't something that can easily be done, if it can even be accomplished at all! And can you look me in the damn eyes when I am yelling at you?" My head snapped up at her request. She was looking at me with a curiosity that I had not experienced before.

"Um...well, that's kind of why we came here. You're our last resort. Death couldn't help and Castiel couldn't help. I am at a loss. Bobby told us that my dad said your family was for last resorts. I am asking for your help." The whole time I never looked anywhere but in her eyes. They were ever changing.

"Just one question before I answer you. Do you know that if, and that is a _big_ if, we get your brother's soul back, he still might not be whole ever again? Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes, I am. I just need some version of the old Sam back. Anything will be better than Robo-Sam," I confessed with a sad smile on my lips.

"Well, okay then. Let's see what we can do." She sat back in the chair across from me grinning ear to ear. "This could be fun."

I didn't think any of this would be fun, but she looked so sure that I had to admit that it would be kind of neat to see what these women could do. There were still so many unanswered questions, though, like how did they know my dad? And most importantly, how in the hell were they going to get Sam's soul out of the cage.


	2. Wicked Ones

_**Delphine**_

I continued to watch Sam as Phina and Dean left the room, taking the occasional sip of my tea. He made it a point to avoid my gaze, which seemed humorous to me. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, so what was he expecting to hide? I knew his secret already.

"Have you told your brother?" He continued to ignore me. "It's not like you can let anything slip. I already saw it. Does Dean know?"

"Does Dean know what?" Sam finally turned to me, trying to intimidate me with a threatening look.

"Drop it, Sam. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I returned the look, letting the previous happy-go-lucky attitude fall. "The fragments of your soul that were left behind. I saw the Devil rip your soul out when the angel saved you. Your soul is torn, most of it in the cage. There are some edges left, though, aren't there? You try to push the feelings down, but you can't ignore them when they decide to push back. So do you want to talk to me about it so I can help you, or do you want to keep pretending you have no clue what I'm talking about?" We sat in silence as he thought through his options.

"I don't want helped. There's nothing wrong. I can live without the rest of my soul. I've been doing it for months. Dean just can't accept that this is me now."

"You aren't living, Sam, not really. You're going through the motions, but there's nothing driving you. And I know those moments where the fragments poke through torment you. It's gotta suck to go from feeling nothing to feeling everything."

"You have no idea what it's like."

"You're right. I don't. I can't feel it like Phina would be able to,and I'm sure we wouldn't want to. But I can see how it affects you." I grabbed his hand and, when he didn't pull away, channeled into his head.

Whenever I looked into peoples' thoughts, they played in my head like a flip-book. I didn't do it often, as it was tiresome to both me and whoever was experiencing it alongside me, but I'd been told that they shared the vision. Maybe it would have some sort of affect on Sam and would make him want to be whole again.

While I wasn't an empath like my sister, seeing people's darkest thoughts took it's toll on me. Watching Sam's moments of torment was tough. The pain and sadness caused by the remaining fragments of his soul etched themselves onto his face with each scene. I had to release his hand, it was too much. I noticed tears spilling from my eyes and quickly wiped them.

"Can't you see why I don't want it back," he asked, tears in his own eyes. The vision must have brought a piece of his soul to the surface. "It's nothing but pain."

"But when you're whole, Sam, that's not all there is. I know you can't remember how it felt, but there's love and happiness and joy. The bad feelings are a small price to pay for the good." A tear fell down his face as he thought about what I said. We sat, just staring at each other, when Seraphina and Dean walked back in. It took Dean no time at all to notice his brother.

"Sammy?" Concern covered his face. "What did you do to him," he demanded of me. I wasn't expecting the hostility and didn't know how to respond.

"Calm yourself, Winchester," my sister snapped. She hated when people were anything but kind to me.

"It's nothing, Dean. Everything's fine." Sam wiped his face and rose from the table, walking out of the room. We heard the front door close a moment later.

"When I get back with him, I want to know what the hell just happened." Dean quickly followed after his brother, leaving Seraphina and me to process what we'd each just experienced.

"So do you have any idea what we're going to do," I whispered.

"Yes, I do, and you know as well. It's going to take all that I have, and I have to say I am a little worried. The cage is nothing to be messed with," I said as I stared her in the eye. They came back in a moment later. I knew there were more questions, but it wasn't the time or the place.

"Sam told me not to push, so you get by with that one. You hurt him again, though, and I won't be so nice." He looked right at me as he said it.

"He's probably going to hurt a lot more if we do this. You do understand that, right? This isn't just a walk in the park. This is some major mojo, and in order to do it, we're putting all of us at risk. We've never done anything like this, so there's no telling how it'll go. He will hurt, but so will my sister and I," I never broke his stare as I spoke while Phina got the keys to the truck.

"Come on. We're going to our house. We can't do this here." Phina shoulder-checked Dean as she left the room. When we were all outside, Dean stopped dead in his tracks, eyes on our truck.

"Is that a 1986 GMC Sierra Grande?"

"Yes, just like your dad's, we know. You can follow us if you would like, no one drives my baby but me." Phina gave a protective look as she jumped into the truck. I just smiled.

We lived about 20 minutes away from the shop. Our home was hidden by willows down a long, winding drive in the country. Seclusion was needed in our line of work, just as much as nature itself. We didn't speak on the way home, choosing to listen to the radio and mentally prepare for the task at hand.

I tried to focus on the songs playing through the speakers, but I couldn't stop worrying. We had only attempted what we were about to do once before, and that had been harder than anything we'd ever done before. Phina hit my arm as I thought about all of the possible outcomes, my anxiety apparently affecting her. I gave a quiet apology and tried to calm myself. I needed to be relaxed, anyway, if we wanted this to work.

Sam refused to look at me again once we reached our home. I wasn't sure if that was his own choice, or if Dean had warned him to avoid me after what had happened at the shop. Regardless, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it.

"Ignore it, Del. Remember, nothing Sam does is personal right now." My sister gave my arm a squeeze as we walked up the front steps.

From the outside, our home looked seconds from caving in. The roof seemed to sag a little and the paint was chipping off all over. It was structurally sound, though. Phina and I thought the look was funny and liked how it made visitors uneasy. Those who hadn't been to see us never expected the interior to look like it did.

My sister and I took pride in our home, as did our mother and grandmother before us. We had renovated it a couple years earlier after a few particularly tough jobs. The upside of difficult tasks was always the payout. The harder the task, the more we asked in return. This was something we needed to discuss with the brothers.

"Make yourselves at home," I said, pointing to the living room left of our entryway. Phina threw her keys into a bowl in the foyer and I took my shoes off, placing them against the blue-grey wall. "Anybody want something to drink before we go over the plan?" Sam shook his head and Dean asked for the strongest liquor we had. I went to the kitchen to put a tray together while Seraphina and the boys settled on the couches.

As I poured Dean a small glass of my homemade brandy, I went over the ingredients we'd need for the cleansing ritual we'd have to perform. When I was sure we had enough of everything, I put a kettle on the stove and searched the cabinets for our favorite tea. I had a vision mid-search and cussed to myself when it ended. Sam wasn't going to make things easy once we got started, so before joining the others, I ran up to my room and grabbed a pouch from my dresser, putting it around my neck. When I got back to the kitchen, the kettle was whistling. I hurriedly removed it from the burner and got our cups ready. No one was speaking when I entered the room.

Dean nodded in thanks when I handed him the brandy. He didn't seem upset with me anymore, which calmed me down a little. Phina smiled when I handed her the tea before taking a seat next to her.

"This is good," Dean said to no one in particular after taking a drink.

"Thanks, I made that one with plums. Phina has a batch made with peaches," I informed him. He looked impressed.

"There are some things we need to sort out before we dive into the plan." Seraphina was always straight to the point. "While Del and I are nice ladies, we don't do things like this free of charge out of the kindness of our hearts. We'll need payment in return. Something comparable."

"If it's money you need-" Dean wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"We're not after money, Dean," she interrupted. "We can get money, easy. What we want is a favor of our choosing, whenever we choose. Can you agree to that?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation from him.

"Alright, then. Let's get to it." She smiled at me, ready to get things rolling.

 _ **Seraphina**_

We explained the plan to Dean the best we could. He'd heard of astral projection, but not anything of the specifics. After we'd gone over it with him a few times, Del and I left the two on the couch and went upstairs to change.

I rummaged through my closet until I found my ritual clothes. We always wore black tops and skirts, arms and midriffs exposed in order to paint on whatever markings we may need for the task at hand. While Del and I changed, I could feel the nerves and anxiety rolling off her. I went into her room and placed my hand on her shoulder. "This is just another job and we'll be fine. I know you're nervous, but we can do this. We are the strongest out there. We are the best," I said proudly.

"I know, but I just wish you weren't going in alone."

"I'm not going alone. I know you'll be with me. We are together in this. I can't do it with out you." I looked at myself in the mirror. My purple hair was cascading down my back, my stomach and arms were bare, as were my feet. "Okay. We're ready." I started towards the stairs, where I heard whispering. Del and I moved quietly, trying to get a closer look.

"Sam, you have to do this. I need you back. I need you with me. You are my brother," Dean pleaded Sam, whose face showed no emotion. I showed myself, interrupting the one-sided conversation. Dean looked at me, and, for just one second, I could feel the lust run in his veins. Interesting.

"Come on. We're going to the shed in the back. There are a couple of cots where we can be more comfortable. I know that you're scared but I can do this, I can bring him back." At those words Sam stood up, and pointed right at me. I could feel his anger. His soul must be kicking in a little.

"You don't get to decide if I should be whole. I get to decide and I am fine just like this," He yelled. I continued to make my way to the shed, hoping that Del was close behind with her little pouch. I had a fear that we were going to need the contents as soon as possible.

"Sam, you are _soulless_. You need a soul. You need to be whole. I know that is scary..."

"This isn't scary, this is _stupid_ ," he scoffed. "You think that having a soul is important, but it isn't. Without it, I can hunt better. I _am_ better. I have no worries, nothing to hold me back," he shouted

"You have no morals, Sam, and that isn't any way to live," I shouted right back as we walked through the doorway of our destination. The whole time, Dean was just staring at us, wondering if he should get in the middle. I shot him a look silently telling him that that I was fine. Del walked in behind him.

"Now Del!" She blew the fine powder in his face. Sam hit the cot like a ton of bricks. "Thank you. Couldn't have been better timing."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dean rushed to Sam's side.

"Gave him a little something to help him sleep through this. We don't need him fighting us the whole time. I figured you would rather have us do this than tie him down. I can tell he wouldn't like being tied down." I sat on the cot across from him and took the jar Del had brought with her. I started sprinkling the mixture over my body, reciting a short purifying spell. "By the sun and moon, I am cleansed and now pure. Nothing can touch me. Nothing can change me. I am whole and in a state of grace." I could feel my soul become light. I handed the jar back to Del as she did the same. We were ready. I laid back. Del sat in the chair between us, one hand landing on Sam's heart and her other going to mine. I looked over at Dean who was sitting in the chair by the wall.

"Stay there. Do not move. Do not scream. We don't know exactly how this is going to end up. I need you stay calm." I looked over at Del next. "You have me. You are with me. With that, I will be fine." I closed my eyes, working myself into a deep trance.

Through the smoke and fog, I could see it. I could see the cage. I knew he was there, Lucifer. I calmed enough to throw myself through the veil. There he was, standing in the corner of the cage. I could feel all the hate and distrust rolling off him.

"So, Seraphina Maire Beauchamp, what do I owe the pleasure of your company in my humble abode, " he said with a smirk. Oh shit. What did I get myself into?


	3. Raise Hell

_**Dean**_

"She's in," Del said to me.

"How can you tell," I asked, staring at Phina motionless on the bed. She looked peaceful, not like she was battling it out with Lucifer. I had been to hell and back, and that didn't look like the face of a women who was there.

"Just can. It shouldn't be to long." She was humming a song, like they did things of this magnitude everyday. In an instant, though, I could see the change in the girl sitting before me. The humming stopped and her eyes changed. They were a foggy white, set in my direction, but looking right through me.

"Delphine?" She didn't show any sign that she heard me.

"You know damn well why I'm here." It sounded like two voices were speaking at once. Hers and her sister's. "The Winchester soul." There was a long pause before she spoke again. This time it was another voice mixed in. A voice that chilled me to my core.

" _Really? They're still after that old thing? I got bored with, totally forgot I'd kept it."_

"Then there's no reason why he shouldn't have it back."

" _What fun would that be?"_

"I shouldn't be surprised that the Devil would be so petty."

" _That's no way to talk to your host in their home. Name calling, psh. You know better, little witch."_

"I'm not a witch."

" _It's all magic. Comes from the same place when you get down to it. Doesn't matter what you call yourselves. Besides, it's magic that's going to get me out of here."_

"If you're implying that you're leaving here with me, you're quite mistaken."

" _With you? No way. It'll still be some time,but it'll happen. You didn't think things through breaking in here, did you? You've broken the seal coming here. Even if I can't crawl out of the hole you smoked in through, I can reach out to others who can widen it."_

"You're lying."

" _Me? Lie? What would I get out of lying to you? But just to torment you a little bit more - for funsies, you know – I'm going to give you a hint. Does the Book of the Damned sound familiar to you?"_

I'd heard of that before, but I couldn't place it. Had Dad mentioned it before? Whatever it was, it didn't sound like something that should be in the wrong hangs.

"No one's seen the book in centuries. No one even knows where it is," the two sisters' voices spoke.

" _Someone does, and they're standing right in this cage. Three guesses as to who it is, and the first two don't count."_

"We'll just find it first. We'll use it to find a way to seal this box back completely."

" _Whatever helps you sleep at night. You know what? As a token of my appreciation, you can take the boy's soul. I don't need it anymore. And what's better? I'll even make sure it's good as new. Bright and shiny with a bow on top and everything."_

"You're not going to win. We won't let you." Everything after that happened so quickly. Seraphina and Sam shot up from the cots, both gasping, while Delphine crumbled to the floor. Sam rushed to pick her up while Seraphina looked at me with panicked eyes.

"I'm calling the favor now. You have to help us make sure we find that book first." She got up from the bed and looked towards her sister. Sam was holding her limp body, worry all over his face.

"Is she okay," he asked, barely above a whisper.

"I think so. She must have just passed out from all of it. It had to take a lot to channel me and Lucifer." Phina looked on the verge of passing out, too, and sat back down.

"Sammy?" I looked over at my brother. "Is that you? Are you all back?" My voice wavered.

"Yeah, Dean. I think I am. Thank you for not giving up." He looked towards Phina and smiled. "Thank you as well." She smiled back at him.

"What is the Book of the Damned? I know I've heard of it before." The curiosity was getting to me.

"It's a big cluster fuck that we have to find before any other people do. Witches, demons, you name it. If anyone dark gets their hands on it, they could use it to raise Lucifer," she said as she stood again. "That is why I'm calling in the favor. You need to help us find it." The worry in her eyes matched the worry in her voice. It was strange to see. Even though we'd just been around each other for half a day, she didn't seem the type to show weakness. I knew what we were dealing with was serious.

"You've got it," I promised her. A look of relief showed itself on her face before she collapsed, just as her sister had. "Fuck." I rushed to pick her up off the floor.

"Think they're okay," my brother asked me. I could have wept at the sincere concern I heard in his voice. There was no question that what the girls had done had worked.

"I hope so. You heard Seraphina. It took a lot out of them. Let's take them inside." We carried the sisters inside and up the stairs. We were a little unsure of what room would belong to whom until we actually saw them. Just like the two of them, the rooms were complete opposites. One was pristine while the other looked like a tornado had blown through. We agreed that the messy room had to be Delphine's, while the orderly one was that of Seraphina. Sam and I met back in the hallway once we'd gotten each one settled.

Neither of us wanted to leave the house, so we decided to do as Del had said earlier and made ourselves at home. I poured us each a glass of the brandy they'd made while Sam searched the cabinets for food. I tried not to seem too eager, but I was excited to finally be able to have a real conversation with my brother.

 _ **Sam**_

My stomach ached as I rummaged through the kitchen and it seemed like an eternity since I'd had the urge to voluntarily eat anything. Finding actual food seemed to be more of an ordeal than I'd imagined. With every cabinet I opened, new, strange things came into view. Jars of different herbs and dried flowers were in one, ziplock bags of small animal bones in another.

"Nope," I said after opening one particularly odd cabinet.

"What's up," Dean asked. He apparently hadn't seen inside. I opened it again and stepped aside, letting him get a look. "What the hell? That's some fucked up humor." He grimaced at the shelf of shrunken heads and a paper sign that read 'Boo!'. I laughed as I shut it, continuing my search. When the cabinets lining the wall didn't provide anything, I moved on to the pantry.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," I said to him. "Check this out." Dean joined me and scoffed.

"Food on one side, creepy shit on the other. At least they're organized." He picked up a jar of blood and inspected it while I looked at the food. I smiled when I saw a couple of boxes of macaroni and cheese and grabbed them both. Dean would be lucky if I let him have any.

"See if there's any meat in the fridge while I get this going." I pulled a pot off the wall and filled it with water.

"I'm kind of scared of what I'll find." I laughed at him as I turned the burner on.

"Any body parts," I asked.

"Nothing human, so that's a good sign." He joined me by the stove a moment later with a package of pork chops, grinning. I handed him a skillet from a hook on the wall and let him take care of those. We didn't talk as we cooked, mainly because I don't think we were sure of what to say. It wasn't until we were sitting across from each other, food on our plates, that either of us decided to say anything.

"So you thought it was funny calling me Robo-Sam," I asked, laughing as I brought my fork to my mouth. It seemed best to keep the mood light. Dean spit out his macaroni and cheese and laughed like a little kid. It was nice to hear.

"Yeah, well, you sorta did act like a robot, dude. I mean, you had no emotion at all, just straight-faced, man." He took another bite. I thought about that and wondered what he was really thinking. "Are we going to be okay? I mean, I kinda put you through hell these last few months."

"Yeah, Sammy. We'll be fine. I think that we just need some time to get over all of this. Finding this book will help. Hunt some stuff, you know. The family business," He said with a wink. I grinned at him.

"You know, I'm still surprised you decided to come here. This isn't really your idea of a good thing."

"I honestly didn't want to. You heard Bobby, though. They were the last resort and I knew that it had to be done. Plus, they seem pretty okay. Not really what I was thinking of when he said voodoo priestesses. I mean, come on. Look at them. Seraphina is smoking hot, man. Did you see all the tattoos?" He had a dazed look on his face, probably having some weird fantasy. I rolled my eyes at him. After I was done eating, exhaustion hit me. Being re-souled took it out of you.

"I think I'm going to get some shut eye," I said, putting my dishes in the sink. He nodded at me and did the same. I walked towards the bigger of the two couches in the living room, kicking off my shoes. Dean mimicked me.

"Night, Bitch," he said. I couldn't help but smile at the term of affection.

"Night, Jerk." It was good to be back.

 _ **Dean**_

Morning seemed to come too fast. I sat up and stretched before I headed to the kitchen in search of coffee. Sam was already in there with a cup.

"They still aren't up, Dean. I feel like something isn't right." He looked worried. I knew getting his soul back would have consequences. I went up to Seraphina's room to check on her. She was still out like a light. Maybe Castiel could help. I walked back down to the kitchen, the whole time calling for Cas.

"Cas, something is really wrong here, man. I need you to get your feathery a-"

"Hello, Dean." I heard Castiel's voice behind me and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jesus, Cas! You can't do shit like that to me. About gave me a fucking heart attack." I was shaking slightly. Castiel looked right at me.

"You were calling for me, Dean. I didn't think you'd care how I got here as long as I showed up. Would it make it better if next time I knock as to not to scare you." I ignored him as he followed behind me. When we got to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Sam, you have your soul."

Sam walked up and hugged him "Yeah, as of last night. I'm back."

"How? I thought Death couldn't even help. How did you do this, Dean?"

"Not us man, The unconscious broads upstairs. The Beauchamps. They did it and now they won't wake up. You need to angel zap them or something. Delphine collapse as soon as Sam got his soul and Seraphina fell a few minutes later. She was talking about the Book of the Damned. Said it was serious. Then, like a sack of bricks, she hit the floor." A frown settled on Cas's face when I'd mentioned the book. He started walking up the stairs and I followed behind. He entered Seraphina's room and touched her forehead. She didn't wake up; she didn't move.

"What's wrong? Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know Dean. I can't get through. It's like something is blocking me." He went to Del's room to try on her. I stood staring at Seraphina. She looked so peaceful. I had to do something. I leaned down and started to brush my lips against hers.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam laughed as I jumped, startled at the realization I wasn't alone.

"A kiss always wakes the girl in the movies." I shrugged.

"What movie would that be, Dean?"

"You know. Those Disney movies."

"I think we're dealing with some darker stuff than what Disney chooses to get into. Let's give Bobby a call. It won't hurt to have help researching." He laughed at me again as he walked out of the room. I gave Seraphina one more look and then followed behind him. When I joined him and Cas in the living room, he was already on the phone. Hopefully we could solve this. We owed it to them after all they'd done for us.


	4. Black

_**Seraphina**_

All I could see around me was black nothingness. It wasn't dark, just black, as it the ground and sky were one. I walked along in hopes of running into something. I wasn't at all surprised when that didn't happened.

"Del?!" Maybe we were in the same place. I called for her again. "Delphine!" Nothing. I yelled in frustration, kicking at the air. That's when I heard it. It was quiet, but I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Phina?!" My body became alert as I listened for the call to repeat. When it did, I ran in the direction it came from.

"Del!" We kept up with this Marco/Polo-like thing until she was finally in my sites. I sprinted as fast as I could, and she did the same. We wrapped our arms around each other when we met. I was so happy we were together, wherever we were. "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea. I'm kind of freaking out," she confessed, fear in her eyes. I nodded in agreement before freezing. I couldn't feel her fear. I could always feel her underneath my own emotions. What the _fuck_?

"Try and get in my head." I grabbed her hands, beginning the connection. After her initial confusion, she closed her eyes and I could see her getting frustrated.

"I can't." The fear was more prominent. She closed her eyes and tried once more, to no avail. "Phina, I don't understand what's happening."

"I don't either. Some sort of backlash from getting Sam's soul?"

"We knew it wouldn't be easy. How do we fix this?" I didn't know how to answer her. I was her big sister, her protector, and I didn't have a clue.

"I don't think we can do anything." I couldn't hide my own fear, much to my chagrin. If there was anything I hated most in the world, it was feeling like I had no control.

If someone asked me how long we'd been in the nothingness, I wouldn't have known what to say. With no indication of time, it could have been minutes or hours. Del insisted on meditating, trying to reach out to Legba, as he was the Loa who acted as contact between the world of the living and that of the spirit. I didn't know if she would be able to invoke him; our gifts weren't working and we had nothing to offer to him. I didn't interrupt her, though.

While Del meditated, I laid back and shut my eyes, thinking of everything that had led up to where we were. Trouble always seemed to hit my family after a visit from a Winchester. Growing up, John Winchester would show up sporadically. Our mother never told us what he wanted. She always sent us to our grandmother's when he came. This happened for years. As I got older, I suspected something of a relationship between them, but she never confirmed my suspicions. All I knew was that she was different each time he left. She made us learn how to fight and made us study lore and magic outside of what had been passed down in our family for generations. Our grandmother hated it. She died thinking our mother was a blood traitor. Then mom got sick. John was in the room with all of us when she crossed over and, without a word, left and never came back.

I couldn't say I hated the man; I never really knew him. I just knew our lives would be different had he not interacted with my family. Whether that was a good or bad thing overall, I honestly wasn't sure. Using the information our mother had made us learn because of him had helped us more times than one when people called upon us. Voodoo could only do so much. Also having knowledge of other ancient magic and creatures gave us that extra edge. It was why we were the best.

As I rested my eyes, imagining a life without power or magic, I heard Delphine yelp. I sat up and looked at her contorting body and foggy eyes. She'd managed to reach Legba. He was my personal favorite Loa, but I hated how he had to show himself.

"Papa Legba!" I rose to my feet.

"Child," he spoke through my sister, whose face was now a mixture of his and her own. "I can't say I'm surprised to see the two of you in this predicament, seeing as you've chosen to mettle in things greater than your capabilities."

"We didn't know what would happen, Papa Legba. We've never used our power for darkness, you know that. Someone came to us in need and we did what we could to help."

"But at what cost, child? You're stepping into a world other than our own, though I'm sure you and your sister are used to it, with your mother muddying your beliefs." His look of disapproval made me feel an inch tall. Ever since Del and I had practiced different magic, the Loa we'd contacted made sure to show their feelings about it.

"Broadening our knowledge hasn't diluted our beliefs or respect, Papa Legba, I can promise you that. We still hold our family's legacy above all else."

"I believe that, but do not pretend your mother's choices haven't affected you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in the Void."

"Is that what this is?"

"What you've done has scorched your essences."

"Our souls?"

"Worse. What do you think there was before their God created souls? They'll tell you that he created all life, but he needed a spark in order to do so. Even he could not create something from nothing. He took essence and built upon it. As the person depends on the soul, the soul depends on the essence. Doing what you did tarnished your very being." The impact of his words hit me, knocking the wind out of me. My body started shaking.

"Can we be fixed? Are we stuck here forever?"

"You and your sister are but children, and you know how I hate to see children parish. Neither of you are malevolent, just ignorant, and I believe you'll learn from your mistakes, given the chance."

"Does that mean you'll help us?"

"I cannot help you. Not while you're here and your bodies are elsewhere. I can, however, show myself to those watching you. What they do with the information is up to them, so there is no guarantee. It is the best I can do for you."

"We appreciate anything you're able to do, Papa Legba." I sank to my knees in front of him, showing my gratitude.

"I know. If they do succeed, I expect quite the offering of forgiveness." He looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Of course. We won't let you down." My answer was apparently good enough for him because a moment later, my sister's body returned to normal. My body still shook, knowing our fate rested in the hands of the Winchesters.

 _ **Sam**_

I was heating up my coffee while Dean was on the phone with Bobby, yet again. All of a sudden, in the middle of a sentence, Dean stopped and dropped his phone. The back popped off and the battery fell out, ending his connection with Bobby. His body seemed to contort and when he turned towards me, I noticed he looked like himself, but also of someone else.

"Are you Sam Winchester," a strange voice asked.

"Yes. Wh-who are you?"

"I am the loa, Legba. I have been in contact with my children, Seraphina and Delphine, and they need your help if they are to escape the void." His eyes seemed to stare directly into my soul.

"We have been trying to get them out of wherever they are, but we don't know how. You can help us, though? What do we have to do? They saved my life. I have to at least do the same."

"This is all I can do for you. The rest is up to you and your brother. Be swift, though, as the girls don't have long before they have permanent damage from the void." He handed me an old book. There was no title and the binding was barely holding the pages. It had to have been hundreds of years old.

"We will get them back. I promise." He was gone as soon as he came and it was just Dean standing in front of me, looking puzzled. "Come on. Let's hit the book, and bring these girls back." I stood and started walking towards the study, Dean on my heels.

"What the hell dude? What is that?" He looked over my shoulder.

"Are you not aware of what just happened to you?"

"I was on the phone with Bobby and then you had that weird ass book."

"Dude, you were just possessed by something called a Loa. By Legba."

"What the fuck?" I had to admit that the look on his face was a bit humorous. "I feel violated."

"Well your violation got us a chance at pulling the girls back from the Void, as he called it." I held up the tattered and worn book.

"Let me see that." He took it from my hands and flipped through it. I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't going to be easy to figure out. Dean called Cas into the room as I took my turn looking through the pages. It was like some sort of spell book in a language I couldn't recognize. I huffed, setting it on the table. So close, but so far.

Castiel seemed to recognize the language, but couldn't translate. He knew of someone who would be able to, so without so much as a goodbye, he left in search of them. Dean and I sat at the table, going from cover to cover, trying to decipher something. Anything. When we couldn't, he rose and stormed out of the kitchen. I heard the back door close, so I assumed he either went to get his frustration out outside or to rummage through the shed in the back for some sort of hint.

In a last effort attempt, I picked up the book and went up to Delphine's room. She was still in the same position as I'd left her the night before, red hair covering her pillow. Her breathing was steady, which put me a bit at ease. I set the book on her side table next to her glasses and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Delphine. Um, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if there's a chance that you can, we could really use your help somehow. Legba gave us a visit. Brought us what we needed to bring you guys back, but only if we can figure it out, it seems." I put my hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

It seemed unfair that this would happen to them when they went out of their way to help, but that's just the way it seemed to be. Every action had a reaction when it came to the supernatural, whether it be good or bad. What ended up being good for me brought the bad to her. I had to make it right.

"I can't even begin to tell you how appreciative I am of what you and your sister did for me, and I'm sure as hell not going to give up until I'm able to do the same for you. We just need a hint, a clue. Anything." I sat in silence, waiting. My heart sank after minutes of nothing. "Well, it was worth a try. We'll keep at it. Don't worry." I squeezed her hand again before standing. As I went to grab the book, it burst open to a page near the end. My pulse quickened as I looked at the pages. It seemed to be quite intricate, seeing as there were many footnotes and what I assumed were ingredients. I marked the page and ran to find Dean. Hopefully Castiel wouldn't be gone for too long.

 _ **Delphine**_

With nothing to do but wait, Seraphina and I talked about any and everything. We reminisced about fun times growing up, embarrassing events neither of us liked to think about, and bad dates that we didn't like to think about even more. It was hard to stop laughing at Phina when Robert was brought up.

The infamous _Robert._ His idea of a date was basically a con to get free dinner. First, he said his car had broken down, so if she still wanted to go, she needed to pick him up. Second, he insisted that she come in to meet his mother, which lead to over an hour helping to clean the kitchen. The cherry on top was when, at the end of a reasonably nice dinner, he informed Phina that she would need to pay, as his mom forgot to put his wallet back in his pocket after washing his pants. In true Beauchamp fashion, my sister poured her water in his lap and left, leaving him to figure out what to do on his own. It was even funnier to me because I'd seen how the date was going to end, but hadn't told her because I was curious as to how it got to that point. She assumed the excitement she felt coming off of me was just from being supportive. When I let it slip that I'd known it was going to end badly, she didn't talk to me for days, before eventually breaking and laughing about it, too.

"I don't know if I'll ever find a decent guy," she sighed. "It's not like I'm even asking for much. Just someone who doesn't live with his mom and who will pay for at least half of the date."

"If we get out here, you should give Dean a shot. I see how you guys look at each other." I gave her a smirk, which turned into a grin when I saw her blush. My sister was NOT a blusher, so I knew she must really have a crush.

"You get off your high horse, little sister. I can feel your butterflies whenever you look at the tall one." She tried to give me a stern look, but we both ended up on the ground laughing.

"This place is messing with us," I laughed, even though it wasn't actually funny. "We're totally going to go mad."

"At least if they don't get us out, we won't be too upset about it," she shrugged. I nodded in agreement and sat back up, hoping they would succeed.

Sometime later, we were sitting crossed-legged and facing each other. We'd started a game of 'Never Have I Ever' and it was getting intense. She and I were both very private when it came to past relationships, so it was quite surprising to learn that we'd both had sex for the first time in a tree house.

"What was his name," Phina asked me.

"Remember Bryant Monroe? He was a grade above you back in school."

"That fucker!" It took me a moment to realize why she'd yelled.

"No way!" I couldn't contain myself. Laughter exploded from me, yet again. "How did we not know this?! From now on, we're cross referencing everyone we take to bed." Seraphina joined in my laughter since there really wasn't anything else to do about it. The next thing I knew, water was flooding my chest. I felt someone holding me and they instantly pulled me up when they realized I was moving. I started coughing as soon as my head was out of the water and I could hear Phina doing the same. After wiping my eyes, I looked and saw that it was Sam holding me. He looked relieved as he carried me out of the water.

The brothers set Seraphina and me next to each other on the edge of the swamp that was hidden by trees behind our house and waited for us to stop coughing. When we did, we looked at each other and started laughing again, remembering what we'd been talking about, as well as being overjoyed that they'd gotten us out.

"Fucking weirdos," Dean exclaimed, obviously confused by our reaction. I raised a brow at Phina and nodded in his direction. She took my cue and stood to face him. The confused look was still on his face when she leaned in and kissed him, as well as when she thanked him and walked back towards the house. Sam was smiling as he held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. We followed behind my sister, leaving Dean frozen in his shock.

Once back in the house, Phina and I each took a shower, washing away the smell and gunk from the swamp water. My body was stiff and I could tell that I'd not actually moved in quite some time. I stood under the hot water longer than necessary, hoping that it would loosen my muscles. It helped a bit, which was better than nothing. When the water started to cool, I turned the shower off and exited. After drying and getting dressed in a comfy sweater and pajama shorts, I went downstairs. Sam and Dean were talking in the living room. I smiled at them as I made my way to the kitchen. I went into the pantry and pulled the bottle of Dalmore 25 from its hiding place on the ingredient side. After spending however long in the Void, I felt like it was a decent time as any to bring out the good stuff.

My stomach rumbled as I took a sip straight from the bottle. After setting it on the table, I found the ingredients I needed for homemade pizza. It was my favorite meal and nothing else sounded good to me. I was mixing the dough when Sam walked in.

"Want some help," he asked. His hair was tucked behind his ears and his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked so different from the man I'd spoken to at the table not long before. I could see the life in him. We'd definitely gotten his soul back.

"Yeah, sure. You can cook the sausage while I cut the pepperoni." I handed him the package.

"You mean you don't buy it already sliced?"

"No way. Not when our shop is right down from the best butcher in town! He sells us fresh sticks of it for half price because we've helped him in the past. Same with the sausage. You've never tasted anything like it, I promise."

"Then let's hurry and get this made so I can see for myself." He smiled at me and pulled a skillet from its hook on the wall. I poured us each a small glass of the whiskey and then covered the dough, letting it rise as we worked side by side. I could hear my sister talking to Dean in the other room. I was glad they'd succeeded in bringing us back.


	5. Howl

_**Seraphina**_

After my shower, dressed in the most comfortable things I could find,which ended up being an old Zepplin t-shirt and some boxers an ex of mine had left. I walked down the stairs and headed to the living room where Dean was looking at some pictures on the wall.

"So you saved us. Thanks for that." I didn't know where the sudden nerves were coming from. I never got nervous.

"I couldn't just leave you after what you did for me and Sammy." He turned away from me, but I could see him blush. What was with us?

"Well, just know it's definitely appreciated by the both of us. How long were we out?"

"It took us four days to get everything ready. That Legba guy gave us a book and Cas was able to find someone to translate. We may have had to break into your shop for some of the items." He turned away from me and scratched his neck, obviously nervous for my reaction.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care if you had to set it on fire as long as it got us back. No worries."

"Really? Sweet. It was a pain in the ass getting back here, by the way. I don't even know how many wrong drives we turned down." I laughed at what he'd said, as I'd heard it many times before from clients. I walked over to the larger couch and plopped down, groaning. "What," Dean asked.

"I need to go to the shop at some point. If we're going to hunt this book down, I really need to at least put up a sign or something."

"I can drive you if you want. Get it out of the way so you don't have to worry about it anymore." I thought about it for a moment. The feelings I was getting off of everyone after feeling nothing for days was a bit overwhelming, so maybe it would do me some good to only be around one person. Then again, without Sam and Del's emotions to dilute Dean's, it might be even more overwhelming. I decided that it was worth it, though. Del had been right. I was crushing hard.

"Sure. Let me go put some different shorts on." I excused myself to my room and hurried to change. When I was done, I yelled a quick goodbye to Del and met Dean on the porch. We climbed behind the wheel of his baby. God, she was beautiful. "I really love this car," I stated more to myself than to him.

"Yeah, she really is something special." His smile was amazing. I could feel the joy and love rolling off of him. This car was really something he cherished.

"Your dad gave it to you, right? It's amazing. My mom gave me the truck for my sixteenth birthday. She said it made her think of someone. I know now, after a few years, that it was your dad." I turned towards him and he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. I heard my phone ring.

"Hello? Yeah, well, about that... I'll be at the shop for about twenty minutes if you need it done right away. Not sure when we'll be open again, so if it's important, you need to be there. 600 cash, nothing else. No! I am not my mother and I don't do things on trade, especially for this. Okay, good. See you there." I ended the call and looked towards Dean, smiling.

"Guess you have a client coming in."

"Yeah, for a damn love spell. I hate doing this shit, but hey. Money is money. It doesn't really make me happy to use my gifts like this. I've tried, along with Del, to steer clear, but some people in this town still think back to the old times where voodoo is just hocus pocus bullshit." I was frustrated and I'm sure he could tell. We pulled up and I saw Lauren standing outside. She'd been in six times to get a love spell for the same guy. I tried to tell her that he might just not be susceptible to it if it kept wearing off, but she refused to listen.

I hopped out of the Impala, motioning for Dean to join me. Lauren ran up with the cash in her hand and I took it before walking into the shop. Del and I always had a batch on hand, so I grabbed a vial from behind the counter and handed it to her. She immediately put it in her purse.

"We'll be closed indefinitely, so please don't call or anything until you see the sign back up on the door. That means don't call Del, either." I said to her as she walked out of the shop. I turned towards Dean and he smiled at me again. There was really something about that smile. I found myself leaning in towards him. It felt like something was drawing me to him. I stepped back real quick, snapping out of it.

"Um, sorry." I knew I was blushing again and it pissed me off. I wasn't the kind of girl who got weak in the knees and forgot how to speak because of a guy.

"Why did you pull away?" He stepped closer to me, causing my heart to race.

"I don't know. I keep feeling that I am being drawn to you, and I can feel what you are feeling, so I'm not really sure what's coming from you and what's coming from me. Ever since I got back from the void, my gift is a little wonky. I can't shut it out like normal." Our eyes locked and I could tell what was coming next.

Dean pressed his lips to mine and my eyes closed automatically. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine found themselves around his neck. He pulled me in as close as humanly possible and my body was on fire. What was this man doing to me? I let out a little moan as his tongue entered my mouth, I could taste whiskey, which just sparked my desire a more. Just as the kiss was intensifying, Dean's phone started ringing. He grabbed at his pocket, pulling out the phone.

"Damn it, what? Yeah, fine. I can do that." He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket, lustful eyes staring into mine. "Sam wants me to grab our stuff from the motel. Plus food is ready, and Del said something about midnight margaritas."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds like a good idea. I have what we need, so we can go now." I set the alarm and we were soon back in the Impala. I'm sure it took everything we had to not make out like teenagers in the backseat.

 _ **Sam**_

Cooking with Delphine turned out to be more fun than I'd expected. She taught me how to toss pizza dough and talked me into doing shots for each successful toss. That was probably a good thing because I failed a lot more times than I succeeded. Had it been one for ever failure, I'm sure we would have had alcohol poisoning.

There wasn't anything for me to help with once everything was prepared, so I sat at the table and watched as she spread the ingredients on the dough. She'd turned music on before she started to cut the pepperoni and was dancing to it as she worked. I couldn't help but laugh when she turned to me and sang into the spoon she'd used to spread the pizza sauce. She was definitely tipsy. To be honest, I was surprised that she wasn't more far gone based on her size. I was feeling the few shots I'd taken, and I had a pretty high tolerance.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here," she asked after putting the pizza in the oven.

"It's a little warm." I'd taken off my button up earlier in the day, leaving me with my gray undershirt.

"I'm gonna go change." She started to walk out of the kitchen, but stumbled as she made he way behind me. I was able to turn and catch her arm, keeping her from falling to the floor. I guess she was more than just a little tipsy.

"Let me help you upstairs." I stood and put my arm around her small frame, letting her use me for balance. I was at least eight inches taller than her, maybe ten. When we finally made it up the stairs to her room, she walked to a hamper in the corner and started rummaging through it.

"This is the clean clothes one," she informed me. It reminded me of Dean, who refused to fold anything. Whenever we would pack up, he would just shove whatever he could fit into a bag. I was broken out of my thoughts by Del absentmindedly throwing the sweater she'd just been wearing at my feet. I looked at her and quickly looked away after seeing her standing in just a bra and her shorts. It wasn't until she sat next to me that I let myself look again.

"Nice shirt," I said, noticing her Darth Vader tank top.

"Thanks." She looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"I'm just impressed, that's all."

"By what?"

"You." I hadn't been expecting that answer.

"What about me?"

"Just you as a person. All the stuff you've been through. I keep seeing bits and pieces and it's awful. No offense, or anything, but it all looks like it fucking sucks. But you're still a good guy. You've not let anything eat away at who you are." I thought about what she'd said, trying to choose how to answer.

"I guess it's because I refuse to let them win. Azazel, Uriel and the archangels, Lucifer. If I let them change me, even if we've defeated them, they still win. I've had everything taken from me at one point or another, including my damn soul, now. I refuse to give up anything else." I looked at my hands, feeling vulnerable. I could feel Del moving next to me, her arms soon encapsulating me as she put her head on my shoulder. It was the most comforting thing I'd felt in quite some time.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to take anything else away from you." The serious sound of her drunken offer made me chuckle, but I was appreciative, nonetheless. I shifted and hugged her back, squeezing a little tighter than a friendly hug generally entails. The scent of her fiery hair and the warmth of the embrace made me hold onto her. Neither of us let go until the oven timer went off in the kitchen. I heard her sigh as she released me and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't as disappointed as she sounded.

 _ **Dean**_

Seraphina and I barely said more than two or three words at a time as we drove to the hotel. It was awkward as hell, but I had no clue what to do or say to change it. Once there, we threw everything into the duffle bags in silence, though we kept brushing skin as we passed one another. Every time, I would catch the smell of her perfume and my stomach would flip. I clinched my jaw. I was Dean fucking Winchester. I did NOT get butterflies. I had no clue what it was about her, but whenever we were alone together, I felt things out of the ordinary for me.

"I think that's it," she said, breaking me out of my thoughts. She was biting her lip and fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist, looking tense. It took me a moment to remember that she was feeling everything I felt. It was hard to get used to.

"Sorry," I huffed, unsure of what else to say.

"You're okay. Like I said, I'm just having trouble blocking like I usually can." She continued to play with her bracelet as she closed her eyes and took a few breaths. As I watched her, part of me wondered if she was somehow able to project her feelings onto me or if I was just that infatuated with her. I stood silently as I continued to watch her concentrate and try to gain control. In the stillness of it all, I was able to see the girl under the tough exterior. She seemed soften, letting her walls fall. I couldn't help myself as my feet started moving below me, taking me to her.

"Seraphina," I whispered, brushing my thumb across her cheek. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at me. Our eyes stayed locked for a few breaths before I leaned down to kiss her. That's all it took for us to lose any control we'd been grasping at. Her arms were around my neck in an instant, her legs doing the same to my waist as I walked her backwards and against the wall.

Kissing her felt natural. There were no clashing movements, no lack or overabundance of tongue, no biting too hard. It was just _right._ Her hands gripped what hair they could, my own doing the same at the nape of her neck. I gently tugged and broke the kiss, tilting her head aside so I could work on her neck. She breathed my name, which brought something primal out in me. I growled against her skin as her breathing quickened. The hands that were once pulling at my hair found themselves at the hem of my shirt, guiding it up and over my head. Seraphina's eyes were wide and dark as she looked at me in a way no one ever had before. A single finger traced the tattoo on my chest, each movement sending shivers down my spine. When she finished, she put both hands on my shoulders and carefully unwrapped her legs from around me, placing her feet back on the ground. I was unsure of what she was wanting until she removed her own shirt, revealing that there had been nothing on underneath.

"Bed," she ordered. My feet listened before my brain fully processed what she'd said, but they were on the same side, thankfully. I sat on the edge of the mattress, Seraphina placing a leg on either side of me a moment later, straddling me. Placing her hands on either side of my face, she leaned forward and began placing kisses all around. My forehead, eyelids, tip of my nose, lips, jaw, and down to my neck. She took her time and I relished in every kiss. It was the most sensual thing I'd ever experienced and it just made my hunger grow. When it became to much, I gripped her waist and lifted her from me so I could place her on her back against the blanket below us. In a swift motion, I undid the button of her shorts and pulled down the clothing that was blocking her skin from my view. It was my turn to take in the sites.

The tattoos I'd noticed on her arms and collarbone were spread around her body. There were symbols on either hip, a phrase in a language I didn't recognize on her ribs, protection drawings I'd seen before on her thighs. I made sure to brush my lips against each one, feeling satisfied as she writhed beneath me. When I'd made contact with each visible piece, I moved up to her chest, taking a nipple into my mouth and feeling ecstatic as she gasped and arched her back, pushing herself closer to me. I continued to suck and nip as my hand made its way between her thighs, thumb moving in small circles when it reached its destination. I quickened the speed to match her breathing and she was soon gripping the blanket, moaning my name. I was about to burst, so it was a relief when she pushed me off of her and moved so she could undo my belt. In an instant, the rest of my clothing was on the floor and I was fully exposed.

Seraphina kept her eyes locked on mine as she lowered herself onto me. I inhaled sharply as she took all of me. She placed her hands on my thighs behind her as I dug my fingers into her hips, her pace slow and steady. I could feel the pressure building. My body was working separate from my brain again, my arms moving her to a faster speed.

"Fuck, Dean," she all but whined from the feeling, one hand pushing her long hair back. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. I guided her even faster and soon we were both repeating 'fuck' as we reached our peaks. She collapsed on top of me, just as satiated as I was, I'm sure. Neither of us moved as we caught our breath. When we finally had, Seraphina lifted her head to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but grin back at her. She gave me a small, sweet kiss before lifting herself from me and making her way to the bathroom.

The drive back to the Beauchamp house was a lot nicer than the one from the shop to the hotel. Seraphina sat against me with her head on my shoulder, Foreigner playing quietly through the speakers. She hummed along, causing me to smirk before kissing the top of her head. In no time at all, we were parked in the drive. I undid my seat belt.

"Wait," Seraphina whispered. I knew what she was getting at and beat her to it, kissing her one last time before going back inside to our siblings. We both grinned as we exited the car.

"We're back," I yelled as I kicked my shoes off. "Sammy?" We walked through the living room and into the kitchen, Sam and Del nowhere to be found. "Sam?"

"Up here," I heard him yell from upstairs. I walked quickly, Seraphina trailing behind. I eventually found them in the bathroom, Del leaning over the toilet bowl, my brother holding her hair back and looking uncomfortable. I laughed at the scene.

"What, she drink too much?"

"Um, no. Not exactly." His mouth kept opening and closing, trying to find the words to say. Seraphina was trying to budge her way through.

"Del, what's wrong?"

"No! Get her out!" Del threw up after yelling.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Seraphina sounded hurt.

"Sam, get her out! Him, too!" Vomit again.

"What the hell, dude?" I had no clue what we could have done to make her so upset.

"Um, well, she had a vision."

"Okay. So that means she can be pissed at us?"

"Del, please," her sister pleaded, wanting nothing more than to comfort her. Del groaned, preparing for another heave.

"You guys should really just go. I've got it handled here."

"Not until we know what's going on. Is it something to do with the book?" I glared at my brother.

"I promise, it's not that."

"Then what, Sam?" He was really starting to piss me off.

"I saw you two fucking," Del yelled. "It wouldn't stop. I saw it all. I saw everything! I told you to open your heart, not your fucking legs," she cried. Seraphina and I immediately stopped trying to get into the bathroom.

"Yeah. That." Sam patted her back as she puked. "And she is pretty drunk, so I don't think that's helping her deal with it."

"We'll leave you to it, then." I gave them a wave and turned around, pulling Seraphina behind me. We barely made it downstairs before we both started laughing to the point of crying. These sisters were full of surprises.

 _ **Delphine**_

My head was pounding as I sat up in my bed, the events of the previous night flooding back to me.

" _You were right," Sam said with his mouth full. "I really have never tasted anything like this." He swallowed and took a drink of his beer._

" _Isn't it great? I had to tweak the recipe a bit, but I eventually nailed it." I ate my last bite of pizza and wondered to myself if Dean and Phina would be upset if there wasn't any left when they got back._

" _I wonder what's taking them so long." It was as if he'd read my mind._

" _Who knows? Phina probably got held up by a customer who saw the lights on. Our peak hours are generally at night. Easier for people to go in unnoticed by someone they might know. Their loss. Still hungry?" He smiled and nodded and we were both soon racing into the kitchen to get the other half of the pizza. I was about to beat him to it when I was suddenly swept off my feet. I yelped as he spun me and set me down behind him so that he was now the first in the kitchen. Laughing, I ran at him and tried to pull him away from the counter, to no avail. He kept egging me on, which made me try even harder. I finally got him to budge a little when a vision came._

 _Flashes of Dean and Phina kissing in the shop and then in a hotel room came into view. Then there were clothes on the floor, Dean's face on my sister's naked chest, her practically impaling herself with his dick. A sick feeling hit me and I let go of Sam, sprinting to my bathroom upstairs. I'd barely lifted the toilet seat when I vomited. Even though the vision had ended, it kept playing in my head on repeat. I yelled in frustration before getting sick again. I could tell that the whiskey we'd drank wasn't helping anything, as the taste of it coming back up added to the nausea. Sam walked in, a worried look plastered on his face._

" _What's going on? What happened? Are you okay?" He knelt down next to me and pulled my hair back for me. I'd been lucky to not have puked on it._

" _I'm not okay. I'm scarred for life and I feel like I need to move very far away from the fucking motel on 9th." The liquor was making me exaggerate, but I still felt traumatized._

" _What are you talking about? Are Dean and your sister okay?"_

" _They're fucking excellent, apparently. They're screwing their brains out in the motel room." The image of Dean's dick entering my sister replayed, causing me to empty my stomach again._

" _Oh god. Are you serious?"_

" _Of course I'm serious! I'm throwing up, so how could I not be serious!" I was hysterical by this point. Sam was a trooper, though, giving me a small smile and rubbing my back._

" _I guess that means you don't want anymore pizza, then," he joked. It actually got a laugh out of me. I gave him a grateful look._

" _No, I think I'm done eating for the night." I sat back against the wall, hoping that it was over. Sam sat next to me, putting his arm around me._

" _Your loss now," he joked again. I hit his stomach before leaning into him, relaxing. When I thought I was finally good, I heard Dean call for us downstairs. His voice was all it took to bring it all back. I was over the toilet yet again, Sam holding me hair like a real gentleman._

I groaned and put my head in my hands, trying to get it all out of my mind. When I felt prepared enough, I put my glasses on and walked down to the kitchen. There were used and half-full dishes lining the counter tops, which didn't help my usual post-wakeup confusion. I filled the tea kettle and cleared a burner on the stove to heat the water. While I waited, I sat at the table, resting my aching head on it. A moment later, I heard the backdoor open and close.

"Hey, Del!" My sister sounded extra perky today, probably trying to kiss ass. I replied with another groan. "I went ahead and made all of the food for our offering to Legba. Figured you'd need the sleep after last night." I heard her pull the chair across from me out from the table so she could sit down. "About that-" Thankfully, the kettle began to whistle. I rose and walked over to it.

"Nope. We're not talking about it. It's never to be mentioned again. For all intents and purposes, it didn't happen." I dropped a couple of tangerine flavored tea bags into my mug before pouring the water over them. I quickly added my honey and sugar before leaving the kitchen, not wanting to wait for Phina to think of something to say. I almost ran into Dean in the doorway.

"Oh, um, hey." He couldn't look me in the eye.

"Didn't happen. I saw nothing." I nudged myself passed him and walked out to the porch where I could finally be alone. I sat with my legs under me on the bench swing, glad that it wasn't an overwhelmingly humid day. Summer was officially over and it was just starting to finally feel like fall on some days. I was glad it was one of those days. My mug was halfway empty when the front door opened. I was about to snap at the person until I saw it was Sam.

"Hey. Cool if I join you?" I thought it was nice that he asked first.

"I don't mind." I took a sip of my tea as he sat next to me on the swing. I was quite aware of his leg touching my knee and I was soon mentally kicking myself for not brushing my hair before coming downstairs.

"Were you able to sleep well," he asked.

"Yeah, I was. I don't actually remember getting into bed, to be honest." I let out an embarrassed laugh, knowing that I'd made an ass of myself in front of him.

"I had to carry you to it. You kinda passed out on the bathroom floor." A laugh of his own escaped. I didn't blame him. I'm sure it had been quite the site.

"That's just awesome. I'd say I shouldn't have taken all of those shots, but I still would've thrown up. I'd just maybe have done it with a little more dignity." I took another drink of my tea, finishing it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard a more dignified sentence than 'I told you to open your heart, not your legs'." I gave him a small glare before melting from his grin. He started laughing at me and it was contagious. I soon had tears rolling down my cheeks from it.

"Thank you for making me feel better last night and right now."

"No problem. You won't be much help trying to find this book if you're dwelling a little vomit."

"You have a point. I supposed we should get on that now that Phina and I are awake. I'll go change and then we can all meet in the living room to discuss our options."

"Sounds like a plan." We both rose from the swing and went inside.


	6. Dust to Dust

_**Dean**_

"So, um, do you maybe want to talk about what happened at the hotel yesterday, or then again at your house, and then in the shower this morning?" I smirked, reaching across the bench seat to rest my hand on Phina's thigh.

"Well, Dean, if you don't know what it's called, then I don't think we should be doing it," she joked, snickering at herself. I laughed with her and felt comfort flowing through me. I really needed to get a grip on this. Dean Winchester was a ladies' man, not this, whatever this was.

"Really, though. You can feel what I'm feeling, but I'm clueless when it comes to you."

"Sorry. I sometime forget that it doesn't go both ways. Things feel right with you. I don't know. I mean, part of me says it's "meant to be" or something out of a story. It's really heavy, you know." She stared out the window and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Yeah, it's heavy, but I feel it, too. I don't think we should put a title to this, whatever it is, but I'm here for however you need me or want me, Seraphina Marie Beauchamp." I smiled at her, all the while calling myself a sap in my head.

"You are not a sap," she assured me, picking up on what I was feeling. "It was a nice thing to hear and it makes me feel good to know what we can take our time. I know we kind of did this backwards. You know, lots of sex before actually getting to know each other. So let's do what we can to figure everything out. Just remember that I can feel what you're feeling, so please try and keep that in mind."

"Yeah, I'll try. I need to get the hang of it still." I smiled and squeezed her hand. "So are you good with some music, or do you want to talk some more?"

"Music would make me happy. Particularly ACDC."

"A woman after my own heart." I grinned as I put in the cassette I always kept within arm's reach.

The drive to Bobby's would take a little over 18 hours. I knew I could get there a bit quicker, but I really wanted to spend as much time alone with Seraphina as I could. In no time at all, our focus would be back to the book, so I wanted to really enjoy the relaxed time we had.

"Do you think Bobby will know anything, or are we wasting time," she asked, taking a break from humming along to the music.

"I think it's our best option. He might have more ideas on where to go and how to get there than your or I could come up with on our own."

"I hope Del and Sam have luck with Clea."

"So do I. Let's hope neither of them puke slugs." I laughed and, after initially glaring at me, Phina laughed too.

By the time we decided to stop for the night, we were only about six hours away. We were both too tired to keep going and Baby needed a rest, so I stopped at the first decent looking motel I could find. My legs were stiff when I got out of the car, so I did some stretches while Phina worked her way out of the passenger seat. By the looks of it, she looked stiff, too. After a couple of minutes, I felt a bit better.

"I'll get us a room. Is it too forward of me to say one bed?" I smirked at her as she began to blush.'

"No, Dean. It wouldn't be. But I really just want to sleep tonight if that's okay. I'd love to have you hold me, though." Her request caused me to be the one to blush this time.

"Uh, yeah. I can do that." I smiled and then walked to the office. What the hell was I doing? I never did the whole cuddling thing. What was this Voodoo woman doing to me? When I got our room key, I went back to the car and grabbed both of our bags. As I worked on unlocking the door, I noticed that she seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you okay," I asked as I finally got the door open.

"Dean, I just want to say that if you decide to break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised," she answered, looking sad. She walked to the bathroom without another word, leaving me to wonder what was wrong. After a moment, it struck me and I could've kicked myself. She'd felt my feelings when I'd gotten the room key. I felt like an ass. Grabbing my phone, I decided to text Sam, hoping he could help.

 **I need your help, man**

 _With what? Are you two okay?_

 **We're fine. Nothing like that. How do I do this thing with Phina when she can feel everything I feel? She can feel my nerves and everything.**

 _She's not like the other women you've been with, Dean. You're going to have to grow up on this one and figure out what you really want. Just don't hurt her._

 **Real insightful, man. Should have known better than to ask you.**

 _Real mature. I have my own stuff going on._

 **Really? Did Clea's go okay?**

 _Yeah. We'll fill you in when we see you. Now go to bed. I was almost asleep._

 **Whatever.**

I exited out of my texts and put my phone on the nightstand. Phina had turned the shower on, so I didn't go after her. I'd almost dozed off when she came out, purple hair wet and hanging down her back. Even while she looking beautiful in her tank top and shorts, her sadness came through.

"Please don't think for even one second that I'm not serious," I spoke up. "This is all just so new for me. I've known you for less than a week, part of that with you unconscious and in the Void. It's all crazy for me. I'm nervous and, if I'm being honest, scared. My normal thing is to find a chick and then leave. I don't do the whole chick flick moment thing. I don't do feelings. In my line of work, it just doesn't fly." I walked to her and rubbed her shoulder, hoping she'd understand.

"I get it, Dean. I really do. And it's okay. I just want you to understand that, with my gift, it's hard for me to not feel, you know, everything. This is why relationships always crash and burn with me. People can't hide things from me. That's why I acted like I did. It just sucks to feel negative things from someone I care about," she said as she got into the bed and pulled the sheet over her. I took off my jeans and shirt and climbed in behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'll make sure to talk to you about what's going on in my head so you understand the reasoning behind my feelings. We'll take things day by day, get used to each other. We'll kick some ass and figure it all out, okay," I asked. She nodded and I caught scent of her delicious shampoo. "Goodnight, Sera." She brought my hand up to her mouth and kissed it. I feel asleep with a smile on my face.

 _ **Seraphina**_

I woke up to Dean's arms around me and smiled at the feeling. In the silence, sun shining in and emotions muted by his sleep, I was about to truly process how I felt about him. I knew he was special, and if I wanted to make this work, I needed to reign in my gift. That was easier said than done, though, as he made me feel comfortable to the point of letting my walls fall. The frustration in that brought my thoughts back to my mother.

My mother taught Del and I so many things, but one that always stood out was that the business we were in wasn't good for the heart. She had been broken, though. Even at a young age, my sister and I could see it. We didn't know why, but she was. She would always tell us that we had to decide to either love or fight, that we should never rely on a man, only family. Looking at Dean and saw the soft expression on his face, I prayed that my mom had been wrong. I wanted both. I wanted to fight with Dean at my side. His stirring broke me out of my thoughts, so I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, putting my hair in a high bun on top of my head before washing my face.

"Hey, want coffee," I heard through the door.

"Yes, please. Black." I smiled to myself, happy that he had thought of me. I finished what I needed to do in the bathroom and went back into the room to dress. Dean's back was to me as he fiddled with the coffee pot. The way he was hitting at it suggested we'd have to go out for it. I took in the sight of his toned back before dressing in my favorite skinny jeans, fitted black t-shirt, and boots. It was a practical ass-kicking outfit, and I looked damn good in it, so it was a winner all around.

As I finished tying my boots, I remembered that I'd left my ring back in the bathroom. I could've kicked myself for taking it off, as they'd been difficult to make. When I entered the main room, Dean was rummaging in his bag for a shirt. I walked behind him and put my arms around him. He laughed and turned so he could hug me back. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't more than just a sweet kiss, but we could both feel the closeness that it brought. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, taking in the color and trying not to get lost in them.

"Sleep well," I asked.

"Better than I have in a very long time. We better get going," he said. I nodded in agreement. He kissed my forehead and then lifted and tossed me on the bed. I could feel the playfulness rolling off of him.

"Damn, He-Man," I laughed, standing up again and then slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Want to get some breakfast to refuel your strength?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned at me. It was so refreshing to feel that his good mood reflected mine. We dropped the bags in the backseat of the Impala and then walked hand-in-hand to the diner that was next to the motel. As soon as we walked in, I could feel lust coming off of the waitress waiting to greet us. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Two, please," I said as kindly as I was able. She smiled, only at Dean, and walked us to a table. My annoyance was starting to hit its peak. I wasn't an overly jealous person, but I couldn't stand people who were blatantly rude.

"My name is Barbie and I'll be your server today," she said only to Dean. Again. And how fitting was it for her name to be Barbie! "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Sure, Barbie. I'll take a black coffee. What about you, babe," he asked, eyes locked with mine and a smirk on his face.

"Same," I said, smiling back at him. Barbie nodded, looking disappointed, and walked away. Dean and I ordered our food a moment later and he laughed like a 12-year-old when I asked for sausage to go with my pancakes.

We didn't have to wait long for our food to arrive, and when it did, we ate in silence, both incredibly hungry. Within fifteen minutes, both of our plates were clear. Dean excused himself to the bathroom while I left money on the table for the bill. Barbie had set the ticket on Dean's side, probably hoping I wouldn't see that she'd written her number on the back. I was going to ignore it, but couldn't. Underneath her number, I wrote "TAKEN". Childish, yes, but better than punching her in the face.

I stood by the car while I waited for Dean. I checked my phone and saw that Del hadn't tried to call or text. I sent her a quick message telling her to get a hold of me. As if on cue, as soon as I hit "send", Dean came out the door. He unlocked the doors and we got into the Impala. I played with the radio until I heard "Tainted Love" on one of the stations. I smiled and danced in my seat, happy when I made Dean laugh.

The rest of the drive to Bobby's was uneventful. Dean and I were able to keep up our playful mood, which meant more to me than I could have imagined, especially after how heavy the previous day had been.


	7. Dust to Dust Pt 2

_**Serphina**_

"Here's our home away from home," Dean said as we pulled into the long gravel drive. Lining the drive were hundred of old and beat up cars. It looked like an odd sort of fortress. "Bobby is great. He's a bit stern, but you'll love him." He parked right in front of an old farmhouse and I could feel his nerves. It was like he was introducing me to a parent or something. I found myself becoming a ball of nerves, too.

We waited for the door to open, and when it finally did, a gruff looking older man in a baseball cap was revealed. I followed Dean inside, but almost immediately stopped dead in my tracks as water splashed my face. I wiped my eyes, unsure of what had just happened.

"What the hell, Bobby?! Holy water," Dean yelled.

"Josephine," the raspy voice asked, ignoring Dean.

"This is Seraphina, Bobby! One of the sisters _you_ sent us to. What the fuck?"

"It's okay, Dean. I've been told I'm a spitting image of her when she was my age." Underneath Dean's anger, I could feel Bobby's confusion and I felt bad for how Dean was reacting. "Like he said, I'm Seraphina Beauchamp, Josephine's oldest."

"Sorry 'bout that, then. You can never be too careful. Come on in." He turned from us and guided us into the kitchen. It looked well lived in, just like everything else in the house. I sat next to Dean at the table while Bobby took three glasses from the cupboard and filled them with what looked like whiskey. I could still feel his unease as he set the glasses on the table, and there was something else underneath it. Disbelief? It was like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Did you know my mom," I asked, picking up the glass. Dean was already halfway through his.

"I never met her in person, but I have some of John's stuff that he'd left here and it had a couple of pictures and some letters. That's how I knew where to send the boys," he answered. He took a big gulp of his drink, finishing it as if it were a shot instead of a half-full glass.

"I think I met John twice in all the years they knew each other, if my memory is correct. My mother didn't talk about him a lot. She mostly would make us stay with our grandmother when he was around." Following suit, I drank the majority of the whiskey in my glass. Next to me, I could feel that Dean was just as curious about our parents' relationship as I was. He pushed it aside and cleared his throat.

"So Bobby," Dean began, "the reason we're here. We kind of fucked up. In a major way."

"Goddammit." Bobby stood and brought the bottle of whiskey to the table. He refilled each of our glasses, then took a swig straight from the bottle. "You didn't make another deal, did you?"

"Deal," I asked, looking at Dean.

"That's a story for another time," he gave me a nervous smile. "No, no deal, Bobby. We were ablet to get Sam's soul back. He's good as new. We might have made a small crack in the cage, though, which lets Lucifer reach out to people who can help him escape. We have to find something called the Book of the Damned."

"We need to find it before any of his assholes do. If we can get it first, we can seal the crack completely and keep the devil in his box," I added. Knowing what was about to come next, I took a drink.

"YOU DID WHAT," Bobby yelled, face turning bright red from anger. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He stood again and started pacing the kitchen. His anger was so intense that I had to finish my glass and then take my own swig from the bottle. The three of us were silent for a few minutes as Bobby regained his composure. "So let me get this straight. You went and got Sammy's soul back, but in the process gave Lucifer a 'Get out of Jail Free' card for the cage that was supposed to hold him for all of ever. Does that about sum it up?"

"Don't forget the book," Dean stated, not daring to look Bobby in the eye. I could feel Bobby's anger flair again, turning to rage. That and the overall tension in the room was getting out of hand. I was starting to have trouble breathing. I bent down, putting my head in my hands, trying to put my walls up. I felt Dean put his hand on my shoulder, meaning to comfort me, but it instead just increased how much I could feel his emotions. I had to get out of the kitchen, out of the house. I needed my sister. Pushing away from Dean's touch, I ran out the front door and didn't stop until I was halfway down the long drive. I sat back on my heels as I caught my breath and tried to recenter myself.

 _ **Dean**_

"What the hell was that about," Bobby asked, staring out towards the front door just as I was. I didn't know the best way to word it.

"The sisters, they each have powers, gifts, or whatever. She's an empath. I think it may have been a little too much for her. Ever since she came out of the Void, she's not been able to control it as well. I haven't figured out how to help her yet." I wanted so badly to run out after her, but the look on Bobby's face said he wanted to have a talk.

"Jesus Christ, you're falling in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?" I was genuinely surprised by his question. We didn't have these types of talks and I didn't fall in love. At least, I didn't think I did. It had never fully happened. "No, I'm not. I - I mean, hell, Bobby. I don't know." I put my head in my hands. There was just too much going on. "There's something different about Seraphina. She's unlike any other woman I've ever been with. I just, I don't know. Women don't get this side of the coin, you know? But she does. I could still hunt and she'd be right there with me. I could be me and not pretend to be the guy who has to hide because the things that go bump in the night are too damn scary. She isn't scared."

"That sounds like love, ya idgit." Bobby just stared at me for a moment, not knowing what to say next. "You should go check on her. We'll continue the talk about what you guys did later." He turned away from me and walked into his study.

As soon as he was out of sight, I left the house in search of Phina. When I found her, she was hunched on the ground, taking deep breaths. The light from the setting sun was shining down on her violet hair and, for a moment, I could see her beyond her tough exterior. Underneath everything, she was vulnerable. She was pushed into a life that she didn't choose and I could relate, which might be why we connected in the way that we did. Was I really falling in love with her?

"You okay," I asked when I reached her. She stood and nodded, wrapping her arms around me. I smelled her perfume and just held her for a moment.

"Sorry," she apologized, still holding onto me. "The Void really messed up my handle on things. I'm trying hard to keep up on it, but things just got a little overwhelming. Del normally centers me and it's been awhile since we've been this far apart." She looked up at me and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, no tongue or anything, just us basking in the light of each other before things got dark again, and I had a feeling they were going to get real dark.

"I think Bobby was going to get started on some research. You want to go in and help him?" I didn't want to pull away, but I knew we had work to do. She nodded and we walked back to the house hand-in-hand.

"I really wish we knew what was going on with our parents," she mused as we walked.

"Me, too Do you think they were together or something?"

"No clue. My mom was always good at blocking from me, so I honestly just thought that John was some friend who taught her things about hunting. I didn't see until I was older the toll his visits took on her, though. It took a toll on her relationship with my grandmother, too. Hunting went against what we were taught as priestesses. My mom muddied our blood, our heritage. It's the reason we don't actively hunt. We help hunters, but we don't go out seeking anything."

What she said hadn't crossed my mind before. I'd never thought of how knowing my family had affected her own. I always tried to stay away from fate and make my own decisions, but maybe we were meant to meet. Neither of us said anything else as we walked inside. We saw Bobby looking at a book and muttering to himself. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"This books isn't going to be easy to find. From what I've found, about 700 years ago, a nun locked herself away after having visions of darkness. After a few decades squirreled away by herself, she emerges with a book, each page made out of a sliced of her own skin, written in her blood. It's some crazy shit. According to the notes I've found, it's been owned and used by cults, covens, and even the Vatican had it for awhile. There's a spell inside that thing for everything. We're talking some black mass, dark magic, end-of-times nastiness." Bobby took of his hat and wiped his forehead on his sleeve.

"Her own skin? That's just wrong, man." I cringed.

"I knew saving Sam's soul was going to come at a price, but not this. This is some next level crazy that I'm not sure we can handle," Seraphina said. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"We've got no choice but to handle it, sweet cheeks, cause this is you guys' fault. It's either find it or Armageddon 2.0." Bobby put his book down and walked over to one of his shelves, pushing a few things out of the way. When he turned around, I saw he had an old bottle of a dark liquor. "We're gonna need the strong stuff for this one."

We each took turns taking a drink from the bottle before sitting down and getting to work. Sam and I had defeated Lucifer and stopped the end of the world before, but how many more times were we going to have to go through it? And and what cost? He and I had both died and been to hell. What more could we give? We'd already lost friends and family, and now with the sisters, I was at a loss. I couldn't lose Seraphina and I sure as hell couldn't lose Sam again. I just hoped that, with all of our efforts focused on this, we'd succeed.

"When is your brother getting here? We need all hands on deck," Bobby asked from behind his book.

"They should be here tomorrow sometime. Sam said he had some news that couldn't be shared over the phone. Hopefully it has something to do with where the book is." I finished with a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. We had had such a long few days and I was starting to feel all of the liquor. I could tell Seraphina was feeling it as well. Bobby looked just fine, which was always weird to me. He rarely showed he was drunk.

"You two go get some sleep. I'll see if I can find anything and then we'll all pick back up tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks, Bobby. Night." I stood and offered my hand to Phina, helping her up. She followed me upstairs to my old room. Well, it wasn't _my_ room, but I'd definitely slept in there more than anyone else.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," Phina yawned. "I think we could both use the sleep." As soon as we were in the room, she started stripping down to just her bra and panties. I couldn't help but stare. She caught my eye and smirked. "Not tonight, Dean. I can hardly think straight, let alone participate." She laughed as she crawled into bed when I started to blush. I stripped off my own clothes and climbed in, curling up behind her, holding her as I had done the night before. In an instant, I was out.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, Phina nuzzled into my chest as she slept. I smiled and thought that this must be the best way a man could wake up. What I was feeling when we were together was different than anything I'd felt before, not even with Cassie or Lisa. I found myself thinking about the future and not just the easy exit. Her lips kissing my chest broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm guessing you're awake," I laughed and she worked her way up my neck. She nodded and continued to kiss me. In one swift motion that even impressed me, I moved her onto her back and took her lips into a hungry kiss. I felt her body tremble beneath me and, in an instant, I was fired up. A goddamn kiss had me feeling like I was going to pop off like a teenager. She wound her leg around my waist and grabbed onto my ass. This was turning into a hot and heavy make-out session.

"Phina, baby, please. We need to help research. Get as much done before Sam and Del get here later," I said, pulling back. God, how hard – literally – it was to pull away from her, but we had bigger things to do. She just looked up at me with hooded eyes and smiled.

"It doesn't feel like you want to stop," she said, grinding her hips into me. She was fighting dirty, but two could play that game. I rotated my hips against her, making her groan. I wasn't going to last long if she kept making noises like that.

Reaching under me, I pulled her panties out of the way and moved my finger right over her clit, causing her to thrust herself into me. She was getting insistent and I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped off my boxer-briefs while she removed her panties and then entered her. The feeling of her around me make me shiver. We reached a rhythm that was both quick and sensual and I felt more alive than I ever had.

"Dean, I-I'm close. Make me cum, baby," she pleaded. I pushed into her harder and faster and then felt her spasm around me as she moaned my name. It made me go over the edge faster than I'd anticipated. I collapses on top of her and she huffed.

"Get off of me you heavy oaf," she laughed. I smiled and rolled over. We smiled at each other and cuddled up close to one another. "I hope we weren't too loud. I don't think Bobby would appreciate us screaming out our orgasms."

"I honestly don't care. I'd do that with you anywhere." My saying this made her laugh. It was a beautiful sound. After kissing her temple, I stood to grab some clothes. She followed behind me. I pulled a shirt and a clean pair of boxer-briefs from my bag. She grabbed a pair for herself and slid them up her slender legs. Damn, she looked good in my underwear.

"Stop staring. You've seen me in less than this," she chuckled. She rummaged through her own bag and found a shirt. When she pulled it over her head, my eyes widened. It said "Preserve Water, Shower Together".

"Really? You can't just put on a normal shirt? I have to sit around all day and stare at that, then daydream about taking you to the nearest shower and fucking you until you scream." I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Now, Dean. Is that any way to treat your girl-" she started to blush. "I mean, not that I think I'm your girl-thingy. Or that you even want to be my boy-thingy. Shit, just shut me the hell up. Where's a hole I can crawl into." She hid her face from me. I just laughed and pulled her even closer to me, kissing the top of her head.

"Seraphina, do you want to be my girl-thingy," I asked with a smile.

"Oh my god, you ass," she rolled her eyes me. "Of course I want to be your girl-thingy." She hugged me tightly.

"Good. Well, we better get downstairs soon. You can have the bathroom first." We took turns quickly cleaning ourselves up and went down to the kitchen together. Bobby was already sitting at the table with a large cup of coffee in his hands.

"You two have fun this morning," he asked before taking a drink. Phina groaned and hid her face behind her hands and I coughed uncomfortably.

"Um...sorry, Bobby. I, uh, shit. I'm just sorry," I apologized.

"Whatever. Get some breakfast and then let's get to work." He rose from the table and walked out of the room, coffee in hand. When he was gone, Phina and I stared at each other before bursting out laughing. What a way to start the day.


End file.
